My Eight Year Old Sister's Chickron Story
by SamDaRomanticWriter
Summary: This is what happens when you tell an eight year old about Chickron. She comes up with an idea (and I quote) "Ron turns into Chicken. Chicken turns into Ron." This plotline should work except my sister doesn't really understand that Chickron is a pairing. Rated K because eight year olds have overactive imaginations and a plot bunny imperioed me and gave me this idea.
1. Chapter 1

**This is what happens when you tell an eight year old about Chickron. We're writing this together-ish. Actually I'm writing this and she's playing beachball-volleyball. If she/I stole your idea, please be polite about it because she's an eight year old aspiring writer who pulled me out of my writer's block.**

**Anyone who wants to thank her can leave this story a review telling "Roo" thank you for pulling me out the clutches of the evil writers block.**

**Disclaimer: Neither of us are JK Rowling. So neither of us own Harry Potter. But I did eat chicken for dinner yesterday. Does that count? No?**

* * *

Ron Weasley sat with Harry, and Hermione at Gryffindor table as Professor Dumbledore droned on about who knows what. He was starving, and dreadfully craving chicken, though he had no idea why. Suddenly Hermione jabbed him in the ribs and motioned to Professor Dumbledore. Ron finally decided to listen, and it was a good thing, too.

"...Now, the Ministry of Magic has decreed that Hogwarts resume spell creation as a subject. It is mandatory" Dumbledore clarified to the dismay of all except the Ravenclaws and half the Slytherins; oh, and Hermione, who was beaming like and idiot at the thought of another subject.

Ron internally groaned. Not _more_ school! It was third year, couldn't they be given a break?

* * *

Ron, Harry, and Hermione walked into Latin classroom with the rest of their year and upon sighting Professor Juniper, stopped short. Professor Juniper was a young witch with long purple hair and ravenclaw-blue robes. She wore textured leggings that looked like they came from a snake. But that wasn't the weird part. She was sitting cross legged with a book on her lap, wand in hand-in the air. Her feet were four feet from the ground in fact.

No one said anything for awhile. Then Hermione cleared her throat and spoke. "Professor Juniper, pardon me, but I do believe you are defying the laws of magic. I can therefore say that you clearly not a witch, and you are obviously a fey." She sniffed haughtily.

Professor Juniper looked up. "There is a lot you can do with spell creation young lady. If you are able to tweak the laws of magic in your mind, you just might be able to convince your magic that it is possible." She said. "Now class, take your seats. I am aware that this is a big class, and that this is the _only_ class that teaches all houses at the same time, but I guess that your petty Griffyndor-Slytherin rivalries will have to be put to rest..." She trailed off._  
_

No one made a move to sit down.

Professor Juniper scowled. "I said sit down!" She said sternly.

Only then, did people scramble for their seats, stumbling over each other to sit with who they wanted.

Professor Juniper sighed. "Well. I will answer all curious questions you want to ask me now, before you all go gossiping to the animagus that is currently residing under Mr. Malfoy's hat." Professor Juniper scowled, and only then did her feet touch the ground, and she made her way to where Draco, Blaise, and Goyle were sitting in the back. Lifting Draco's hat off of his head, she plucked a beetle out of his hair by the wings and once back at her desk, she dropped it into a jar. "Now Rita, I do believe we will be having a little chat when my classes are over, don't you?" The beetle's wings twitched nervously.

"Now, I will now explain this class to you. There are two parts of spell creation, to be taught in two semesters. You will be tested for your fluency in Latin by me. This test will be oral, written, and read. If you receive and E or higher you will skip Latin and move straight to actual Spell Creation, which I will be teaching at a different time." Professor Juniper was a young witch who looked to be about 25, with long purple hair and ravenclaw-blue robes. She wore textured leggings that looked like they came from some sort of snake.

"Professor, were you a Slytherin? That is if you weren't a fey." Hermione sniffed.

"No actually Miss Granger. I was what the sorting hat called _unsortable._"

"But the sorting hat sorts _everyone._" Hermione argued.

"The sorting hat sat on my head for three days Miss Granger. You may ask any professor if you don't believe me. If I recall there was a long string of articles in the Daily Prophet about me. So it turned out that as I was simply too Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor (I am a descendent of atleast two) I was allowed to sleep in whatever house I chose. I however, found I wasn't enough of any one house and that I was unwelcome in every dormitory. So I slept in the astronomy tower. It is a lovely place. A lovely view I must add. Though rather chilly come winter, alas that _is _what heating charms are for." Professor Juniper blinked. "Oh. I am quite sorry for going on about myself. I am sure you'd all rather take your tests. Trust me, I am _not_ just some Gilderoy Lockhart come to rant about the _Wishy-Washy Weewolf_ or whatever else he went on about."

She flicked her wrist, and test papers were levitated to every desk. She flicked it again, though this time murmuring in what appeared to be something along the lines of accio. Instantly dozens of remembralls, self spelling quills, detachable cribbing cuffs, wands, potions flew to a shelf above Professor Juniper's head. She then murmured revealio, accio, and something the class didn't catch; then suddenly four bottles of felix felicis found a place on her shelf.

She pursed her lips. "Crabbe, Goyle, Weasley. That was incredibly stupid. None of you have achieved potions mastery, nor are you anywhere close if what your potions master says has even an ounce of truth in it. I am severely disappointed, and not only will you three be given anti-cheating quills with the rest of the class, but you will take the tests separately and in detention. I will not inform the headmaster of this, but if I catch you cheating again..." She shook her head sadly. "I want you three to stand in front of the blackboard and write -by hand- what is written on these parchments on the board. You will each do a page, and you will do so in alphabetical order of last name. Beginning now."

She turned to the class. "You will now begin the written portion of your tests. Here are your anti-cheating quills. I have spelled the parchment so that only the quill you are given may write on your test papers. You may skip questions if you so desire. I would like to inform you ahead of time that if you score a D or T on any portion of the test you will be required to attend weekly tutoring. It is recommended for anyone recieving a Poor to attend the tutoring, but not required."

* * *

Ron sighed. He had detention for a month! And now Hermione wasn't speaking to him. Or Harry, now that he thought of it. It made him stir crazy to have no one to talk to.

Hermione had scored an E on the written, an A on the reading, and what shocked him, a P on the oral. So she didn't get to skip latin unfortunately.

Harry had scored an E on the written, an A on the reading, and an O on the oral. Professor Juniper decided that as his average was an E he'd be allowed to skip.

He himself hadn't done well at all. He'd gotten a T on the written, a P on the reading, and a T on the oral. Needless to say, he'd need tutoring. He grumbled.

* * *

So, what _do_ you think of this idea? This is a figment of my imagination created solely from my sister's idea, so who knows how it'll turn out. After giving me the idea she wants absolutely nothing to do with it, even if I beg. (Trust me, I've tried)

So, I guess just stay tuned until this story comes to life?

_~SamDaRomanticWrite_r and _HPIsATaco11__  
_

(Don't ask about the Taco thing, I'll likely explain it later on)


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, first of all, HPIsATaco11 and I were amazed to see how many of you read this, and it's only been up for two days! I'd like to quickly thank everyone who's read/followed/reviewed etc. Taco and I are ready to write some more for this. Except that one of us got a progress report that's not exactly an A... :(

Anyway, like I said last time: Neither of us are JKRowling. Kapeesh? (PS I don't know how to spell that, but it's a slang word that means got it and makes the sound kuh-PEESH)

* * *

Ugh! Ron moaned in his head. He had tutoring again. He wondered who'd be there tutoring him. School wasn't going so well this term. 'Mione _still_ wasn't speaking to him after what he'd done, Crabbe and Goyle were being annoying as usual, as they all had detention after classes. And since Harry had gotten to skip latin, he'd been to busy learning spell creation.

Ron opened the door to the latin classroom. There was Crabbe and Goyle. And...Hermione? "Mione?" Ron asked.

"Yes Ronald." She huffed. "I get to tutor you. If I can bump all three of you up to a passing grade, I get into spell creation early."

"Oh." Ron said glumly.

"Now, I want all three of you to open your latin textbooks to page 16. You might notice that some of the numbers in latin are similar to spanish. Study the numbers one through ten. In word form. We're not doing numerals."

"What are numerals?" Crabbe asked.

Hermione sighed and hit herself on the forehead. "Nothing important at the moment. Just study."

Ron read the words. They seemed easy enough to remember. One was unus. Two was duo. Three was tres. Four was quattuor. Five was quinque. Six was sex, and he looked up to see that Crabbe and Goyle seemed to be pointing at that number and snickering. Seven was septem. Eight was octo, Nine was novem, and ten was decem.

"Now. I'm going to take your books away. Here is some parchment. When I say a number in latin, I'd like you to write the number that you think it is in english." Parchment, quills, and ink appeared on their desks. "Quattuor." Ron wrote four on his parchment. He noticed that Crabbe and Goyle wrote question marks on their papers.

It continued like this until Hermione had finished reading all ten numbers. The only number that Crabbe had written was six, and they even spelled it wrong: _sicx_. Goyle had gotten five correct, as spelling counted. Ron himself had gotten seven of the questions correct, which would be an A grade had it counted.

"Hermione, aren't some of the words similar to spanish?" Goyle asked.

Hermione looked up. "Yes, Ron. Uno and unus are similar through the prefix, un. Duo and dos are similar through the _du_ or _doe._ How is three similar?" She looked at Goyle pointedly.

"Tres means three in both spanish and latin." Goyle said.

"Good. Ronald, how is octos similar?"

Ron looked surprised. "Well, isn't the spanish word for eight ocho?" Hermione nodded. "Well the beginning of octo and ocho are similar."

"Good job, Ron. Now, how is sex similar to seis?" Hermione asked Crabbe, being careful to enunciate every word.

"Uh. They both start with the S sound." Crabbe grunted out.

"Not only that, but the second letter is also the same." Hermione added.

* * *

I know it's not much, but once I get an idea it starts then sits on the shelf for awhile before hopping down again so I can write more.


End file.
